


The Delinquent and Class Rep

by SWSWWAD



Category: Girls und Panzer, Hino-san no Baka
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blushing, Class Rep Nishizumi Miho, Cleaning Cupboard, Comedy, Delinquent Itsumi Erika, F/F, Groping, High School, Misunderstandings, Photographs, Pink Panties, Romantic Comedy, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Thumb-sucking, Underage Smoking, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWSWWAD/pseuds/SWSWWAD
Summary: Miho has to get Erika to come to class and everyday the schools top delinquent has some unreasonable request that Miho must fulfil if she wants Erika to come to class.
Relationships: Itsumi Erika/Nishizumi Miho
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Smoking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miho is asked to get Erika to come to class and misunderstands Erika's request.

“Why do you even play these games anyway?” Miho freezes at the sound of her voice and does nothing as her handheld gaming console is snatched from her grasp. “They’re a waste of time if you ask me.”

Miho nervously turns around and sees the girl who makes her both nervous and afraid stood right behind her. Wearing a black version of their school uniform Miho can only look on helplessly as the schools top delinquent examins her console. The school is pretty laid back when it comes to uniforms and has many different colours on offer for students to choose from so it is not surprising to see the good girl Miho in her white uniform stood next to the bad girl wearing a black uniform. But what is unexpected for any outsiders is the fact that the school number one bully is wearing a school uniform that appears to be too small for her. The schools already short skirt rides higher up the delinquent’s thigh and her shirt exposes her well-toned stomach often resulting in the teachers lecturing her.

“Do you really think you can become a pro at this game like your sister and earn a living from this alone?” Raising one of her eyebrows as she hands the console back to Miho. “I hate to break it to her, but no one will be able to live up to her even if they happen to be her little sister.”

“I do it for fun, not for the money,” Miho tells her. “I already know I won’t match her skill no matter how much I play.”

“At least you aren’t a total idiot,” She comments with a smirk. “Lost in some fantasy where you hope to surpass the Maho Nishizumi. Now if you excuse me, I want to take off before the teacher gets her.”

“Erika you really should stay,” Miho calls out as the delinquent starts to walk away, but Erika doesn’t stop.

“Are you asking me out of concern or because the teacher yells at you every time I skip class rep?” Erika asks over her shoulder as she continues to walk. “You know where to find me anyway if you feel like dragging me to class.”

Miho doesn’t answer unsure of what to say. Part of her wants to say that the answer is because she is given a hard time by the teacher every time someone cuts class, but some other part of her wants to say that the answer is that she is worried about Erika’s future if she keeps skipping class. Miho ends up just watching Erika leave then stares at the door until she sees the teacher step in. Quickly composing herself as the students present take their seats and the teacher turns to her.

“I see Miss Itsumi isn’t pleasant again,” Miho shivers under her teacher piercing stare. “Miss Nishizumi I thought at our last meeting you assured me that you would get her to come to class.”

“Yes… I… I tired,” Miho nervously fidgets as she stutters out her response. She has never been good at this sort of things and really regretted becoming the class representative. “But Erika… wouldn’t listen to me.”

“Make sure she is in class this afternoon,” The Teacher tells her. “I saw her on the school grounds today, so I know she’s around somewhere.”

“I’ll try…” Miho replies, sinking into her seat really wishing someone else would volunteer for this job, but no one steps forward.

Miho collapses on her once her teacher turns away from her but not out of relief that their piercing gaze is gone but out of worry for how she will confront Erika and convince her to come back to class. Well, Erika has never hit her like she has with other girls or even threatened her Miho can’t help but be afraid of the delinquent. Miho has seen enough bruised faces and bloody noises to know full well what Erika is capable of doing when she angry or even if someone just happens to bump into her in the halls.

The teacher's words don’t sink in as Miho fails to grasp the lesson because her mind keeps worrying about Erika. **_“Will she listen to me? Will she be upset? Will, she hit me?”_** Those questions and more spin around in Miho’s mind as she struggles to concentrate on the lesson. **_“What am I going to do with her?”_** Miho can’t answer that question, and all too soon the lesson comes to an end. Miho is grateful one of her friends took down some notes for her, but now that she has to confront Erika she can’t feel good about that.

“I guess we need to find a new class rep,” Miho hears one of her classmate's whisper.

“I wonder if she will live,” Another girl comments.

“I doubt it,” A final voice chimes in before Miho exits the classroom. “We have all seen what Erika is capable of.”

Miho nervously walks through the halls and soon arrives at Erika’s usually hiding space. She had wished for more time as even now Miho has no idea as to what she is going to say or do to get Erika to come to class, but now she is here without a clue as to what she is going to do. Miho slowly moves between the school buildings to a narrow gap that offers both privacy and silence to whoever chooses to come here. It Doesn’t take long for Miho to find the delinquent and when she does Miho spots something in Erika’s hand. It takes Miho a moment to realise what it is Erika is holding, but when she does, she can’t help but say something.

“Erika you can’t smoke on school grounds,” Miho tells her grabbing the delinquent’s attention and probably her anger, but Miho oddly doesn’t seem as concerned with that as she once did. “Not only will you be expelled if the teacher caught you, but it is not healthy.”

“Why should I care about the teachers they never come here,” Erika replies shrugging off the threat of expulsion. “And why should you care about my health? It’s my life to live not yours to control.”

“Because…” Miho stops as she remembers her father in that hospital bed and holding his hand as he passed on. She can’t tell Erika that smoking killed him. That privet for her and her family. “Because it’s not good for you and I would hate for anything bad to happen to you, Erika.”

“Too late for that,” Erika chuckles. “I’m nothing but badness miss class rep.” Miho watches as Erika stands up and puts away the cigarette. “But I will make a deal with you. I have an oral fixation, so if you give me something else to suck on, then I wouldn’t mind giving up.”

“What do you want instead?” Miho asks.

“The same thing a baby sucked on,” Erika bluntly states.

“The same thing…” Miho blushes bright red as she pictures a baby sucking on its mothers… Miho can’t even finish that thought.

Miho can feel her body heat up as her face reddens while Erika just stares at her blankly. **_“She can’t want to…”_** Miho panics. ** _“She can’t mean…”_** Miho can’t think straight as her mind jumps from one conclusion to the next trying to figure out just what Erika wants to do. Miho finally looks down to her cheat. Her breasts aren’t that small, but Miho knows she is nothing compared to her sister. **_“Can Erika really want to… on my…”_** Miho looks up, unable to picture it. She can’t imagine Erica doing… that to her.

**_“Make sure she is in class this afternoon,”_ **

Her teacher's words enter her mind reminding her of her goal in coming here, but Miho isn’t sure if she is really to pay the price Erika has set. Miho is convinced that if she agrees to let Erican do… do that to her then she can also get Erika to come back to class with her instead of just to stop smoking. But Miho isn’t sure she can do that even if it means refusing Erika and getting lectured by the teacher well, Erika destroys her lungs. She isn’t ready to let anyone do… that to her. **_“Does she even know that this is something lovers do?”_** Miho wonders as she continues to debate whether she will agree to Erika’s deal or not. In the end, it is the image of her father's deathbed that convinces Miho to accept the deal.

“Ohh… Ok…” Miho shy nods her head as she feels herself become overwhelmed with embarrassment. “But you… have to come back to class afterwards Erika.”

Erika just smirks at her in response before grabbing one of Miho wrists and pulling her forward. **_“Is she going to rip my clothes off?”_** Miho panics closing her eyes but instead of hearing her clothes rip she feels something warm and wet envelop her thumb. Opening her eyes Miho blinks in disbelief as she realises what Erika is doing. Miho can only stare at Erika as the schools top delinquent sucks on her thumb.

“What… what are you doing?” Miho questions as she tries to pull her thumb away but Erika’s grip is too strong for her to break.

“I told you I wanted to suck on something that you sucked on when you were a baby,” Erika answers releasing Miho’s from her mouth. “What did you think I meant?” All Miho can do is blush in response. “Did you think I meant I want to such on…”

“Don’t say it!” Miho yells out, using her free hand to cover her red face.

“So you were going to let me…”

“Please don’t say it!”


	2. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miho finds Erika napping and walks into a bad deal.

“Erika You can’t sleep when you have classes to attend,” Miho says sounding out of breath after running from her classroom to the delinquent’s hiding spot. “You said you would come to class if I let you suck my thumb yesterday.”

“No, I didn’t,” Erika replies, not bother to open her eyes. “I said I would go to yesterdays afternoon classes, not today’s if you let me suck your thumb. Or was it your breasts I can remember.”

Miho blushes at the comment remember yesterdays misunderstanding. She still can’t believe she was going to let Erika… do that to her yesterday. Miho doesn’t know what she was thinking of agreeing to do something… like that. **_“I must have been sick or tired. There is no way I would have agreed to do something like that,”_** Miho tells herself as she stares down at Erika. **_“How can she even relax enough to sleep when cutting class?”_** Miho wounders but her thoughts are broken when she sees Erika open her eyes and remembers why she is here in the first place.

“What will it take for you to come to class then?” Miho asks.

“Just stand there for a few more minutes then I will go with you,” Erika answers confusing Miho.

“Why?”

“Because pink suits you,” Erika tells her with a wink.

“I’m not…” It takes Miho a moment but when she finally realises what Erika was reefing to her face turns bright red, and she jumps back adjusting her skirt to block the delinquent’s view. “You shouldn’t do that,” Miho tells her embarrassed. “You could get arrested for doing stuff like that.”

“Why? We are both girls you know, so what’s wrong with another girl seeing your panties?” Erika asks her as she closes her eyes.

“It’s just…” Miho stutters. “You just shouldn’t do that! It, not a ladylike thing to do.”

“Do I look like a lady Miho?” Erika asks, opening up her eyes. “I’m the furthest thing from a lady so you really shouldn’t be surprised by seeing that kind of behaviour from me.”

“But…”

“And besides…” Erika says, standing up. “You’re not much of a lady yourself Miho.” Erika backs Miho up against the wall and traps her there when she slammed her hands into the wall ever side of Miho head. “Were you the one who agreed to do something naughty with me yesterday?” Miho can feel her face get hotter and hotter. “What kind of ladylike girl lets another girl suck on her breasts?”

“That is because you…”

“I didn’t say I wanted to suck on your chest Miho,” Erika tells her with a smirk. “You were the one that came up with that on your own you little prev.” Miho can’t say anything to defend her self and feels powerless as Erika stares at her. “Not the kind of behaviour one would expect from the class rep is it Miho?”

“That’s because you…” Miho looks up but imminently looks down again. “You poorly worded what you wanted Erika.”

“So it’s my fault,” Erika replies as she steps back. “Then I guess I’m going to go back to sleep.”

“No wait, it's not your fault,” Miho quickly tells her. “Please come back to class with me.”

“I will if you show me again,” Erika says with a smile on her lips.

“Show you what?”

“Your panties of course,” Erika bluntly tells her.

“M… my… my panties?” Miho mumbles as her face turns even redder. “W… Why?”

“Because I want to see them,” Erika answers as slightly as she usually does. “The colour really does suit you Miho.”

“And you will go to class today if I show you?” Miho can barely look at Erika as her finger nervously grips the hem of her skirt.

“You have my word,”

“Then ok,” Miho shy nods. “But just a quick look.”

“That fine by me,” Erika replies as Miho closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

Miho hesitates as her fingers grip the hem of her skirt. **_“I’m I really going to do this?”_** Miho asks herself, but she already has the answer as she slowly lifts up the front of the skirt. Miho knows she has to do this. She promised her teacher she would have Erika in class after all. **_“It’s just a quick look after all,”_** Miho assures herself. **_“She a girl too so it's no big deal.”_** Miho tries to calm herself down, but she can feel her heart pounding and face burning in embarrassment. **_“It won’t be that bad,”_** Miho tells herself but as soon as she thinks that she hears the hutter of a camera go off.

Miho instantly opens her eyes and see Erica with her phone out just as she takes another photo. Miho quickly drops her skirt and reaches for the phone, but Erika keeps it out of her reach. Seeing how futile her efforts are Miho gives up and steps back feeling embarrassed and beaten. Erika meanwhile just stares at the new photos in her phone like there is nothing wrong with what she just did.

“Delete them,” Miho tells her.

“But that colour looks good on you,” Erika comments. “And the pictures came out so good too.”

“Please delete them,”

“I wonder if I should make one of them my background,” Erika says to herself as she walks past Miho towards the school building.

“Please don’t!” Miho cries as she follows after her.

* * *

Later that night, Miho lays in her bed, hugging her Boko bear. The bear is old and beat up with people unable to tell which stitches were part of the original beaten up bear design from the many repairs Miho’s mother has made over the years. But despite its age and injuries, Miho still loves the bear and finds comfort in its fur, and it’s that comfort she needs tonight. Miho hugs Boko tightly as she relives the past two days and thinks things over.

**_“Why would I do that?”_ **

Miho asks herself over and over again why she did what she did with Erika those that few days. Miho already checked her temperature so she knows she’s not sick so that couldn’t be why she let Erica do those things with her. Now, as she hugs her bear, Miho struggles to come up with an explanation as to why she did what she did. Miho wishes her sister was her knowing Maho would know what was happening, but her sister is in Germany right now taking part in a gaming tournament so she can’t seak out her advice. She could send her a message, but Miho knows it may take Maho a day or two to get back to her with how busy her sister is right now.

**_“Why would I do that?”_ **

Miho doesn’t know and struggles to explain away her actions.

**_“Would I do that again? Would I do more? Would I really have let her suck my…”_ **

Miho buries her head in her blanket, unable to imagine doing that doing that kind of thing with Erika or anyone else for that matter.

**_“Then why was I ready to do it back then?”_ **


	3. Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miho attracts Erika with her new perfume.

Miho smiles as she walks through the halls during the lunch break. It has become a tradition of hers to take a walk after eating her lunch, and Miho likes the time to breathe and clear her mind between classes. It helps her to refocus and get for her next class. But Miho is also smiling for another reason. As another student compliments her Miho is sure her recent purchase was not a waste of money as she feared it would have been.

When she first saw it, Miho instantly wanted to buy it. There was just something about it that caught the young girls eye, and she had to buy it. The little bottle cost nearly three months allowance, and when she smelt it for the first time Miho was worried she wasted her money, but now that she hears the complement Miho is glad she brought that bottle of perfume.

Nothing could shake the smile on Miho’s face until she feels a pair of arms around her waist and pulls her back until Miho can feel someone’s body against her own. Miho can feel someone sniff her, and she doesn’t need to turn around to know who it is. The terrified look on the people around her faces tells precisely who it is.

Miho tries to break free, but Erika is too strong for her, so she has no choice but to allow this to happen. Miho looks up, hoping to see someone who can help her, but all she sees is an empty corridor. Miho sighs in disappoint even though she should have expected everyone to disappear when Erika shows her face. No one hangs around when the schools top delinquent shows her face. Erika meanwhile shows no signs of letting go as she rests her head on Miho’s shoulder, inhaling her scent.

“So the rumours about you smelling nice today weren’t false,” Erika tells her making Miho shiver when her hot breath hits the trapped girls ear. “It’s a nice perfume and suits you Miho.”

“Th… thanks…” Miho nervously replies as she starts to struggle once again. “Can you… let me go now.”

“Not yet,” Erika tells her tightening her grip. “If you want me in class this afternoon then I need to recharge my batteries.”

“Fine,” Miho just sighs and gives up. “Fine just until the bell rings.”

“Okay,” Miho can feel the smile on Erika’s face.

* * *

**_“She’s so cute!!!”_** Erika’s mind screams as she looks at the embarrassed looking Miho showing off her panties photo she recently acquired. Rolling around on her bed, Erika smiles as she stares at the photo wishing to have more just like it. **_“She’s so cute! Her red face! Her Teary Eyes! Her small body! It’s all so cute!!!”_**

 ** _“I wonder what I can make her do tomorrow?”_** Erica asks herself. **_“If going through boring classes is the only price I have to pay for more time with her then I am willing to pay for it!”_** Erika thinks and thinks about what to do with Miho tomorrow, and a few ideas come to mind, but then something Miho did enters her thoughts. **_“If I ask would she really let me suck her…”_** Erika shakes her head before the emotion that comes with that thought overwhelms her. **_“What should I make her do tomorrow?”_**


	4. Legs, Cupboards and Butts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miho finds herself stuck with Erika after she tired to get the schools delinquent to come to her P.E lesson.

Miho is breathless, and she can feel the droplets of sweat drip down her forehead by the time she finally catches up to Erika who for some reason, decided to run from her today. **_“I can only imagine what people are thinking of us right now.”_** Miho can already hear the rumours spreading about her chasing down the school’s number one delinquent, screaming for her to stop while only wearing her school P.E kit. **_“The teacher will lecture me, and Erika might really hit me to protect her reputation because of those rumours.”_** Miho can only pray that Erika will be merciful when she comes to reinstate her status as the school’s top dog.

“Erika, please don’t run off again,” Miho says as she finally catches up with the delinquent.

“But I’m enjoying our game of cops and robbers,” Erika replies with a small smile not looking tired what so ever. “Aren’t you having fun Miho?”

 ** _“It not far that she’s looking perfect after all that running and I’m sweating and breathless,”_** Miho pouts looking at Erika as she leans against the wall only then to realises where Erika had been leading her. **_“Why did she take me here?”_** Miho starts to worry for her safety as she notices Erika has led to her to a part of the school that is usually empty. Miho can’t hear any other students or teachers nearby or see any signs of anyone even passing through this area recently. Taking a step back, Miho starts to worry for her safety as Erika’s eyes rake over her body. **_“She’s not gotten tired of me bugging her to come back to class and is finally going to beat me up now is she?”_**

“And I was enjoying the sight of you chasing me Miho,” Erika’s smile slowly grows. “Those bloomers show off your pretty legs nicely.”

“Wha…” Miho turns bright red quickly pulling down her white T-shirt to try and cover up her blue bloomers but to no avail as the material of her shirt refuses to stretch far enough to hide anything.

“You really should wear miniskirts more often Miho,” Erika suggests making Miho blush harder. “It’s a shame to hide those legs.”

“I’m… I’m fine with the skirts I have,” Miho replies, trying the cool off the heat of her face. “Any way you really should come to class Erika.”

“Why should I show up to a lesson where all we do is run around in circles?” Erika asks, taking a step forward, causing Miho to take a step backwards.

“While the teachers grade us on it and it is good for our health…” Closing her eyes, Miho tries to think up ways to make running in circles as Erika put it sound appealing for the delinquent. “…the teachers are ready to fail you for the year and your attendance… Erika!!!” Miho’s eyes shot wide open as she feels the delinquent’s hands on her thighs, finding Erika kneeling down in front of her groping her legs. “What are you doing?”

“Enjoying your pretty legs,” Erika tells her like groping another girls legs is the most normal thing in the world to do. “If you let me do this then I will go to class.”

“Fine…” Miho does her best to ignore Erika’s warm hands on her thighs. “But only for five minutes… not a second longer.”

 ** _“Why does it feel good?”_** Miho bites her lower lips as she feels Erika’s hands massage her legs. **_“Why does she know how to do this?”_** Erika’s touch is gentler then Miho was expecting from her, and somehow Erika seems to know what she is doing as her fingers find all the right places to touch her sending shivers up Miho’s spine and making her feel good and relaxed. **_“Did she study to know this, or is she just naturally good at this?”_** Miho bites her lips harder, trying to stay quiet as she feels some embarrassing sounds threatening to burst from her throat. **_“I can’t let her hear those sounds!”_** Miho panics as Erika’s touch becomes firmer, but instead of hurting her Miho finds the delinquent’s touch to be more pleasant than before. **_“I can’t encourage her to keep going longer than five minutes as we agreed!”_**

“I sure the teacher said it was this way,” Miho’s head snaps over her shoulder as she hears footsteps approaching and Erika quickly jumps to her feet. “Let’s just find it so we can get back to class this part of the school gives me the creeps.”

“Why because it people say a ghost haunts these halls?” Another voice asks. “That’s just a story the older girls tell us, newbies, to scare us.”

“This way,” Miho is too shocked by the new arrives to resist or even question Erika as the delinquent pulls her into an empty cleaning cupboard.

Erika shuts the door behind them, sealing them both in complete darkness but even with her eyesight taken from her Miho is all too aware of the closeness between herself and the schools top delinquent. Miho can feel Erika’s chest press into her own, and the heat of the other girl warm her body, but with the cramp conditions in the room, Miho can’t do anything to put some distance between them. The footsteps stop outside of the cupboard and Miho holds her breath fearing they might open the door and see herself and Erika together like this. **_“How would I be able to explain this to them?”_** Miho panics. **_“How could I stop them from telling everyone else about how they found her and Erika like this?”_**

“Huh…” Miho can barely stop the sound as Erika grabs, pulling Miho closer before she starts to groping her butt. “Erika…” Miho whispers. “There are people right outside…”

“Then you better keep quiet,” Erika replies in a hushed voice. “If you can do that then o will go to class with you once they are gone.”

“But…” Miho tries to complain, but she has to stop herself as Erika squeezes her rear.

“Would you rather we go back now?” Erika questions. “Exit the cupboard together and let those people outside see us?” Miho pauses unsure how to answer. “I don’t care what people say about me, but I know you do. So Miho do you want to leave now or when they are gone?”

“Fine…” Miho has a feeling her cheeks are red enough to light up the room. “But we are leaving as soon as they are gone.”

“You’re such a prev,” Erika whispers pulling Miho closer, so she is flush against the delinquent as her hands grope her rear more roughly. “Letting me do this to you.”

“But it was your idea,” Miho almost yells but quiets down remembering the two people just outside of the door.

“And you are letting me do this to you,” Erika reminds her.

“We are stopping as soon as those people are gone,” Miho sighs reminding Erika as she resigns herself to her fate.

“Of course,” Erika smirks. “When have I ever broken a promise with you?”


End file.
